Cove
Cove is a kingdom off of the main port on the west area of the largest continent of Faerune. Once a large magical kingdom now one of the hidden wonders of the world, where the large castle can be slept in and treated like royalty for a gold a day. Cove was once the country called Nihl, it was the Mecca of Magic and to a point it still is today. Nihl was the height of all of Faerune it was the beacon of Mages and the movement to the new world. The Center of the country use to be a large tower. So large in fact riding on the kingdom, one would think they were coming to the spot of a large tree. Nihl had the country sectioned off by Classes. Financial status and reputation over ruled law and logic, if you held the coin and the power you ruled. Over centuries the country of Nihl continued to prosper. New magic was needed. Chimeras, the druggar, and felth, they started by stealing creatures with magical properties from the southern woods. Cleared those woods completely till there was nothing left.. not a dryad or fairy in the whole lot. After that there was test subjects needed. The thieves and prisoners seemed the perfect type. The dregs of society were brought in to be made used killed and merged with other beings.. After a while whispers to the public were being made in the tower outside of the country. A holding tower was used to keep the captives. Fairies locked away in jars and creatures chained to the wall to await electrocution and different spells to go off. The dregs were locked away, soon joining them was any and every assassin, then followed shortly by the poor... and then the low class. Nihl was a corrupt country of greed and lacked any respect for any gods, so much that they held one prisoner and used it as well. It was like this for nearly 80 more years, till finally the Mask had come. The Mask had entered in to this city of sin. The churches were filled with whores and there were hundreds in battle through out the streets. Mask like a legend came across two priests. One of faith and one of not. The being of faith was still attempting to help the world of the dead, but the being with out was lacking faith and uncaring, the being known as the Mask had taken the face of the faithless priest. It seemed the next to fall in place of the change was a man who was about to sell off another daughter for the need of coin, he was a round man who cared nothing more then his own pleasure. That and he bore one eye. Nihl was nothing more then a hunting ground for the poor and greed fled through the magicians and higher class. It had been fat too long since something had gone right. The man proceeded to say though in his outstretch of positivity that there was nothing in the world he cherished more then gold. It was then Mask had taken the other eye. With that, the Mask took a golden bottle from his pocket, Mask had acquired then Genie named Oriahnna. It was said the walls afterwards of Nihl immediately fell, the Mages tower collapsed and the walls were then broken from all the captive areas of the Nihl held nothing but fear. The creatures of both magic and slavery were now unshackled. There was more then hell to pay, the war went on for months till it was a near genocide of the Mages. We will not forgive, We will not forget, this is what is written on the new wall of Cove. It is said the Mask had freed the Rose, and with that an odd trust was formed and the city of Cove began to flourish. To those with aura sight the wall would not look dead... it would look alive, the dead go to the walls and remain there in the stones. Now the city has strict rules, including registration of all entering, and a ban on magic. Rumored to cast out paladins and bounty hunters, among other sorts and to be home to thieves, pirates, and assassins, protecting them from those who serve papers for the cost of coin for their necks. The ways that you enter cove as like this. *By harbor. *By wall. *By Red Room.(have to have permission to enter through there) Government Cove is run by a king or queen of Thieves. This position is granted to whomever wins the competition in the fall. They govern the city, topped only by the mysterious masked being, Lace the Face Stealer, who resides in the Red Room. Below the Government are considered the Blades of Lace. Leather, Messenger, Protege and BoxBoy. Shortly below the followers under Lace is the constables. This is the highest known rank with in the Constables. Commander: The Commander's duties include : Taking responsibility and charge of all Constables. Giving firm quick judgment. Reporting to the Ruler of Cove. Making certain the Citizens and guest are allowed to enjoy themselves. Keeping out bounty men, and Paladins and other knights from disrupting the city and it's ways. Enforcing the Laws to the highest extent necessary. Punishing those in need. Hire and Terminate those with in the Constables. Within this rank the titles include: Executioner: If a trial is needed and the cause is for an execution then this being would fulfill its duties by ending the life of the villain as the Ruler sees fit. Enforcer: Torturing and information gathering skills are a must. This position requires one to know how to make someone talk. Within this rank the titles includes: Foot Soldier: Beginning rank of ground patrol. Scout: Outside grounds patrol. Snitch: Lowest rank rumor collector. Laws As Cove is a city of crime doers there is an unspoken respect of no crime within this city. You may be protected from other Kingdoms that want your head, but if you bite the hand that feeds you, you'll wish they'd have thrown you to the wolves. Unless you can deal your way out, you may be looking at your death. 1. There is NO MAGIC unless it is in the Authorized room, and there is only one, and your character would have to have permission to be in there. (Red Room) 2. No warrants or bounties are to be brought in to Cove. The extreme penalty is Death. Those that break the laws of Cove **WHEN YOU ARE CAPTURED** There will be the punishment listed done to your character UNLESS you manage to strike a deal. So if there is the loss of a hand and your tied and shackled down and an axe is coming at your hand YES the character will loose it. 3. The ways that you enter cove as like this : By harbor; By wall ; By Red Room.(have to have permission to enter through there) 4. No you cannot use magical items. They loose all power and in fact BREAK when in Cove. 5. No you cannot land. The city has a DOME. There are only 3 entry points. One which will put you in front of Lace ( who is rumored to snag a priest's eye when the hunger arrives). 6.You cannot shape shift unless you are CURSED to do such. You come in as a human with one leg and 4 eyes. You are stuck as a human with 4 eyes and one leg the whole time you are in cove or you are automatically made back in to your normal form Your Choice. (Only curses are allowed to have shape changing, unless you are a BORN SHAPESHIFTER or DOPPLEGANGER or cursed are you allowed to change forms, Lycanthropy - Gargoyle ... swan princess.... or your in disguise... like a demon in a human skin to hide its form and you literally rip off the skin.) Curses are the only magic used in Cove. No you cant break in to the Red Room with out discussing it with the owner OOC Notes Magic gets absorbed by the mysterious wall that surrounds the city. From the outside you start feeling those effects about 1 mile out. There is only one place within Cove that is not affected by the drain, and that is the Red Room, The outer edge of Execution Grounds can have some magic as well. Which very few have entered and lived to describe it. *So no teleporting. *No you cannot use magical items. They loose all power and in fact BREAK when in Cove. *You cannot shape-shift in Cove unless you are cursed to do so (thus not your choice), or born with the ability that is not magic-based. Religion (To be added) The Shards Cove itself is considered to be a deity of creation. The divine gods of all. Ancient texts were discovered on the souls of the 88. 88 souls were scattered through out the worlds. In those 13 consisted of gods. Aside from the thirteen there were words of Shard Souls. Shard souls become one over time. It was said that 8 beings would mate the ultimate god. For if the Apocalypse would ever come. Cove itself would arise and awaken. Lace selflessly took on the burden of going out to find those of such ways. All are undiscovered thus far... *Mind *Power *Spirit *Essence *Strength *Blade *Shield *Reckoning Holidays Festival of Freedom (Fall) - Seven competitions are done to determine the new King or Queen for the year. Creation Festival (Spring) - Metalwork and inventions galore- Day of Remembrance - At the height of the summer solstice it is said that that the dead will walk as if living for three single days be of flesh and blood. Category:Kingdoms